El límite del valor
by Muselina Black
Summary: Tracey no entiende el propósito de esos chicos. No entiende por qué quieren pelear una pelea que no es suya. No entiende por qué siguen haciéndolo a pesar de los castigos de los Carrow. Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su universo son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sigo tan pobre como ayer._

_Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Este reto fue complicado. Me tocó la forma de **fuga** (Forma libre en la que se superponen ideas musicales llamadas sujetos, que suelen tener una estructura íntima común, pero muchas variaciones. Es continua, lo que quiere decir que no hay cortes que dividan las distintas partes de la obra). La explicación for dummies que me dio Misila me recordó a la técnica de la corriente de la conciencia. No la seguí en su forma más estricta (ya saben, eso de mandar a la puntuación a China y el sentido con ella), pero esta pequeña viñeta está inspirada en ella. Espero que les guste._

**El límite del valor**

_El valor, como las demás virtudes, tiene sus límites. __**Michel E. De Montaigne**_

La sonrisa de Alecto Carrow la pone nerviosa. Siempre sonríe así cuando está a punto de castigar a alguien frente a todo el colegio. Como si le gustara recordarles a esos niños que tiene en frente que ella tiene poder sobre ellos. ¿Quién será el desgraciado ahora? Tracey sabe que hay un grupo de estudiantes que han decidido enfrentarse a los hermanos siniestros. Si a ella le preguntan, esos chicos son unos idiotas y unos ingenuos. Peleando por una causa que no entienden ni siquiera ellos. Ella tampoco la comprende. Nadie de su familia participa en esa guerra, en ninguno de los lados. Ni su padre, ni su madrastra, ni sus abuelos. Esa no es su batalla. Y tampoco es la de unos chiquillos ingenuos que creen que van a cambiar el viento por pintarrajear algunas consignas en las paredes del colegio.

Así no van a lograr nada.

Unos chicos de sexto —con el escudo de Slytherin en sus túnicas— llevan al condenado al estrado donde está la mesa de profesores. Amycus da unas palmadas que hacen callar a todo el Gran Comedor en un instante. Es tan siniestro y atemorizante como su hermana. Tracey escucha grititos de sorpresa reprimidos y por el rabillo del ojo observa cómo algunos intentan contener a sus amigos más exaltados. Ve cómo Padma Patil, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, cierra los puños con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se hará heridas en las palmas. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Todos parecen asombrados por el chico que está parado a duras penas en el estrado. Pero a Tracey no le sorprende en lo más mínimo. Más de una vez se ha cruzado con él en los pasillos, y siempre tiene ese aire de desafío que los Carrow odian con todo su ser. No hay que ser demasiado astuto para saber en qué está metido. Sólo _ellos_ sonríen de esa forma, cuando todo el colegio se muere de miedo. Incluso ahora, con la cara llena de heridas y moretones. No baja la cabeza, no se esconde.

No como Tracey.

Tracey sabe que lo que hacen los Carrow y todos los que siguen su jueguito está mal. Sabe que no es justo, que es horrible. Pero también sabe que si decide hacer lo que ese chico y sus amigos hacen, todo terminará mal.

Alecto le pregunta algo al chico. Él le responde con un comentario burlón con su grueso acento irlandés.

La sonrisa de Alecto se borra de su rostro. Levanta la varita con un gesto furioso y Tracey cierra los ojos. Eso no impide que escuche la maldición y los gritos de Seamus, que llenan todo el Gran Comedor. Puede que piense que el chico es un estúpido imprudente, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que sufra. Nunca ha experimentado los efectos de esa maldición, pero puede imaginarse lo horribles que son.

Por un momento, Tracey quiere ser valiente. Quiere detenerlo todo.

Pero no puede.

Se queda callada.

Se odia un poco por eso.

**FIN**

* * *

_El año escolar de 1997-1998 me llama mucho la atención, especialmente por los estudiantes que lo pasaron en el colegio. No pudo haber sido un año fácil y creo que los marcó a todos de una forma u otra. Y Tracey es amor._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
